


five nights a Freddy's x reader one shots

by KawaiiMew909



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/F, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator | Five Nights at Freddy's 6, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-05-28 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiMew909/pseuds/KawaiiMew909
Summary: This is my first one shots if you want to request one don't be shy just ask also I did this cause I notice there isn't a lot of fnaf one shots out there will do fluff angest and smut but the smut must be requested all the anmimotnics are here I will also try to update every other day I hope you enjoy





	1. Circus baby x fem reader A brand new face

Circus Baby x reader fluff

You didn't know how you ended up here in the endless nightmare you didn't do anything wrong...you thought as you sit in the office. Filled with the famous Freddy Fazbear inventory of collectables. From Candy cadet along with other things I few animatronics where on but the one you took notice to is circus baby your H/c locks fell down your shoulders as you moved from left to right trying to collect faz coins.to get her plushie you notice the she was on your left side you bought the plushie hearing a 'squeak' noise and it appeared on your desk you pushed down the tablet grabbing the small adorable plushie with your small S/c hands your notice her vibrent green eyes and the outfit the plushie was wearing in all honesty she kinda reminded you or Harley Quinn "she looks so....sweet-" your sentence got cut off by large foot steps coming in the office you notice the jeaster shoes and slowly looked up your e/c eyes widen as you looked up to see circus baby her self you held her plushie tight closing you e/c orbs tightly expecting death to come that's how this works right this was your first death you always followed the rules "Your....not him" she says with her soft spoken voice him? Does she mean Mr. Afton? You slowly open your e/c irises to see she is looking at you her emerald green eyes staring at your body and a bit on your figure. "Your a girl..." She say softly "what are you doing down here..." She asks nicely seeing her face plates shifts along with her red pig tails you holding her mic "i-i don't know I just appeared here" you said.moving your H/c strands behind your ear "I know what this place is..." You said voice starting to shake a little "it's his endless purgatory isn't it" you said she looked at you shocked she didn't know that you knew of his misdeeds she thought only the animatronics knew of this "I just want to go home..did I do something wrong" you asked circus baby looking at her fresh tears stream down your cheeks.shoulders bobbing up and down as you sobbed still holding the plushie circus baby looked at you sadly you did nothing wrong to end up here she kanelt down in front of you as she was kinda towering over you before. She took a large robtic digit towards your cheek whipping the falling tears you sniffled and looked at her with sad eyes you could tell that she felt sorry for you her eyes told you she feels for you even though that permanent smile was on her face "what is your name" she asked you still catching the tears withher large index finger "y-y/n" you said with a small sob "I promise you that none of us will hurt you" she said with a nod and shifting of face plates you grabbed her finger with your hand compared to circus baby's hand your's seem so small with a soft smile you nodded your h/c head knowing that you just made a friend here


	2. nightmare fredbear x fem reader not so scary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy some freadbear

nightmare Freadbear x fem reader

You sat in your swivel chair looking at the tablet screen.looking out for some of the nightmare animatronics hearing the little freddles make noise you put the tablet down grabbing your flashlight shinning the light at them till they all vanish with a soft sigh you place your s/c hand on your chest near your hear feeling it beat rapidly "this place is going to give me a heart attack" you say looking around the small office thinking you should probably go back to the tablet before hearing a deep terrifying laugh you didn't know that some of the anmimotnics could laugh you quickly pulled up the tablet switching through each camera trying to find the source of the laugh.you didn't see anything "then who was laughing.." you asked your self lowering the tablet you saw what look like a golden bear but it looked like it came from a child's nightmare seeing it wear a purple top hat and bow tie also seeing horrific sharp teeth on it's muzzle and same sharp claw you let out a terrifying scream shielding your face with s/c arms whimpering hearing it's harsh and low breathing slowly opening your terrified e/c orbs just seeing it stare at you "your the girl that circus baby told us about" it asked you its voice sounded like it was mixed with another as it came out a bit ragid.you lowered you s/c arms nodding your head slowly making your H/c hair bounce slightly you hesitantly respond "y-yes I am who are you?" Seeing him blink what looked like blood shot eyes "my name is Freadbear..or more of a nightmare version of him" with a look of sadness in freadbears eyes "oh" was all you could say it was true he kinda scares you "why are you down here?" Freadbear asked making me look back up at him "to be honest I don't know...bit I know what this place is and I know you are after...him" I say seeing freadbears head twitch slightly when I mentioned mr.afton hearing him growl softly "how do you know him" Freadbear asked I sounded like he forced him self to ask you this.making you nervous should I answer him will he kill me if I don't? I thought "I was a close friend when he co-owner the restaurants" I say meekly.seeing Freadbear nod I move closer to him setting my hand on his tathered clawed paw you felt Freadbear jolt a little seeing he is not used to physical contact "your not as scary as you say you are" you said smiling softly as Freadbear looked at you with shock "I think the scariest anmimotnic is......happy frog" you say, he stares at you his tattered ear wiggling from amusement "but she is......happy frog" Freadbear answered with some amusement in his voice ashe grapsed your small S/c hand making sure not to scratch you with his claws you puff out your cheeks "yeah but she is scary especially when her eyes go all white and she just stares at you it's creepy" you shuddered at thought of that creepy frog goosebumps appear on your s/c arms hearing Freadbear rumble with laughter cause you to laugh slightly.as you bother talked till your shift ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't care what you say I really don't like happy frog she is scary and creppy


	3. Lefty x reader fluff/sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's fluff but with some sadness

It starts to get a little boring sitting in a small office looking at all the cameras with your hand proping you're head up wondering which animatronics are on tonight.one in particular caught your e/c orbs.staring at what looked like a animatronic bear in the storage closet just staring at the camera it's jaw hung open looking limp in moving....dead you read the tab on it not really looking at the name saying 'if you leave the heat up to high it will come out.you are interested in this animatronic so far you knew none of the will hurt you but you still kept you guard turning off the little fan that sat on the desk.the heat starts to rise fastly fanning your self with you s/c hand wasn't helping your H/c hair starting sticking to your forehead.feeling the sweat collect panting softly."shh I have found-" you hear a feminine voice croak out you slowly stood up seeing it or rather her. A black anmimotnic bear staring at you jaw slightly open you took notice of her appearance wearing a red top hat and matching bow tie and also a golden star on her chest you also notice that she only have one eye she looked at you shocked but mostly confused "your not" she started slowly. As you nodded your head already understanding the question she seemed to relaxed in your presences. Did you reminded her on someone you brought you small S/c hand out to to great her but she didn't seem to underrstand but copied your gesture as you to her large hand and grasped it softly "this is how you great people" as you slowly shook her hand.she didn't say anything as you both let go she stared at her hand flexing her fingers "you remind me of my mama I haven't seen her in so long" she croaked out sadly "my name is lefty or Charlie" now named lefty looked into your e/c orbs "my name is y/n" you said "so...I'm how are you" you didn't know how to finish that sentence.but lefty knew what you meant sighing softly "it's a real long story" she softly said as you nodded your head sitting on the tile floor. Patting your hand on the spot beside you lefty nodded her head taking a sit a bit of desistence from you as lefty started her story being killed by mr.afton posesing the body of the marionette trying to help the other five children giving them life and freeing there souls then being called by her father to the last location putting her in this animatronic bear trying to free her soul.she finished and started to stare at the floor you had look of sadness and anger on your face why? Why did this happen to her you caught Lefty's attention motioning her to come closer.confused she did as she got closer to you. You wrapped your s/c arms around her large form lefty went stiff she wasn't used to the warmth or the loveas you hugged her tightly "I'm so sorry" you sai with a waiver of sadness in your voice as left wrapped her larger cold metal arms around your soft and warm form you heard her let out a strangled cry "I wish I could have saved you" you said tears rolling down your s/c cheeks as you held each other through your shift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sad 😢 also if you haven't heard the song save me by tryhardninja you need to it's really good


	4. ballora x fem! reader A dance lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dance with ballora

Ballora x reader

You are humming a small tune looking at the cameras.you decided to do a challenge that you saw on the screen ladies night.you didn't know that there were this many girl animatronics here from all the chica's down to scrapbaby you didn't know that mangle was a girl she looked like one in her profile picture so you didn't question it. As you sat in your swivel chair looking at the tablet you notice the light's started to flicker causing you to put the tablet down hearing the sound of a music box getting closer. You couldn't see the button on for the door to close as the light's kept flickering causing you to start panicking "where is the door button!" You yelled moving your hands all around the close button but it was to late a figure jumped in front of you letting out a horrific piercing scream. Causing you to flinch you decided not to cower in fear to face this animatronic you looked up your e/c orbs widen from the sight she was so pretty. From the looks of the certain humanoid animatronic just like circus baby. she was a ballerina her built on blue hair tied into a perfect bun with three little pearls in her hair like a tiara her figure was letting you know she was a woman she also had a purple tutu on blue ballet shoes matching eye shadow and nails pink lipstick with a never ending smile on her face. You didn't get to see the color of her eyes but she was so beautiful "oh my I didn't.....I mean" she started saying her arms lowering to her sides her voice seemed mature a bit older kinda like a mother's voice. "No it's ok i-i know" you told her looking at the ballerina in awe smiling softly. "My name is ballora what is your name child" she asked coming a bit closer towards you. "My name is y/n" you said, she seemed to notice your gaze as her face plates started to shift along with her body. You notice that you are making her uncomfortable "oh I'm sorry,your just..really beautiful* you say softly rocking yourself on your feet nervously with a small blush on your s/c cheeks,ballora was took by surprised by your nice complaint bringing her hand to her pink painted lips. "Oh why thank you y/n" ballora says with what sounded like happiness in her voice making your lips stretch into a smile. Ballora brought her bigger hands in front of her and towards you slowly brought your small S/c hands towards her as she grabbed them softly bringing you towards the middle of the small office. Gasping as you saw ballora open her left eye seeing a beautiful shade of purpel as it slightly glowed "do you know how to dance my dear?" Ballora asked you you shook your head "no I don't" you say bashfully. As she closed her left eye chuckling softly as she let go of your hands "let me reach you just copy me" she said getting into first position moving her arms in front of he bending them slightly as she looked overin your direction as you copied her looking back at her with a smile. Through the night you followed her moves as she told you a little about ballet as you both were starting to do the advance moves the six am Bell chimed causing you to frown. You wanted to spend a little more time with ballora but you knew she has to go she position herself back into her normal pose twirling away before saying. "Save me a dance for another day"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you really love these I'm doing smut fluff and angest if you like comment for a request no o:c's I can alose do girl x girl or boy x boy Smut or fluff or angest also if you want a smut story you must request first


End file.
